Dragonmen
Appearance Fond of calling themselves the Elder Race, a Dragonman's individual appearance is dependent on their color. They do share certain characteristics, all Dragon men are 6 1/2 ft to 7 ft tall and weigh close to up to 300 lbs. Their skin seems to shimmer the color of their dragon type, and closer inspection shows that their skin is actually very fine scales. Their eyes are one solid color matching their type. They have thick, shiny hair that matches their color as well. They have sharp, proud features, pointed teeth, and retractable claws on the end of their slim hands. It is unknown how long Dragonmen can live, they claim that they are immortal. While this is almost certainly untrue, they do seem to possess life spans that rival that of the longest lived Elves. History Early History Other History It is unclear as to the exact origin of the Dragonmen. They believe that they were the first race, ruling an empire that existed millennia before the Age of Dreams. Then came some sort of calamity that forced them to enter into hibernation to preserve their race. This hibernation last much longer than they intended it to, and they woke to a world completely alien to them. Their people and treasure have been scattered all across the surface of Galea. Thus far none of their women have been awakened from their hibernation. Recent History The Dragonmen's soul concern is recovering the rest of their people, especially their women and clutches. So far none have been found alive. They fear that they won't find any, that despite all of their precautions, their race may yet go extinct. While normally extremely cautious, patient and calculating, even rumors of a tomb with Dragonwomen will drive them to any lengths to retrieve it. Society & Culure Society The Elder Race tell tales of great, country spanning citadels and spires that reached into space, of art that could make lesser races go blind from beauty and a great library that made the Library of Mayrid look like a peasant's bookshop. All that is left of this society is stories. While caches of treasure and arcane technology do still exist, there is nothing left of the Dragonmen's empire. Dragonmen congregate in groups based on color, matching that of today's dragons. These colors are visual representations of the difference in each group's ideals. About the only thing that each group can agree on is that their clutches and women must be found. Proud to the point of arrogance, none of the groups can agree on the correct method of retrieving what is left of their existance. Where one group might negotiate for access to a cache in some country, another might use some arcane device to call a flight of dragons down and raze the same country to ash. There is only one common law among the Dragonmen, they do not kill their own kind. Religion Dragonmen follow no religion. Their pride does not allow them to view any being as superior to themselves. To Dragonmen, the way Dragons worship Tiamat and Bahamut is the greatest abomination. They are loathe to cause pain to other dragonkind, but the effrontery of Dragons worshiping other beings causes them to go to nearly any lengths to destroy the centers of that worship. Relations Relations with Dragonmen are at best strained. Even when Dragonmen prefer to negotiate, their overwhelming pride tends to get the better of them. They will often offer ancient treasure and arcane weaponry in exchange for access to what they believe is one of their ancient sites, but any attempt by another race to improve their end of the deal infuriates most Dragonmen who see their offers as the greatest kindness to these lesser races. Elves in particular take a near instant dislike to Dragonmen and their patronizing attitude. Oddly, Dwarves get along best with the kinder Dragonmen. Dragonmen place great importance on their honor and will never lie or back out of a deal, even with lesser races. Dwarves seem to be the only race that can see past the arrogance and respect the Dragonmen's honor. Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Str, +2 Con, +2 Cha +2 Natural Armor Speed: 30ft Size: Medium Language: '''Draconic, Local Common '''Abilities: Breath Weapon-'' Dragonmen can breathe a 30ft cone of energy a number of times per day equal to their Con modifier, though never more than once every 1d4 rounds. They pick one element (acid, cold, electricity, or fire). Their breath does 1d6 damage/2 HD of that energy type. Once this choice is made, it can't be changed. A successful reflex save, DC 10+1/2 HD+Con modifier halves the damage from the breath. ''Claws-'' 2(1d4+1d6 energy) These are primary attacks. The energy damages matches the element of their breath weapon. ''Darkvision 60ft Low-light Vision Immunities-'' Magical Sleep, Paralysis ''Resistances-'' Dragonmen gain a resistance of 20 to the element that matches their breath weapon ''Wings-'' As a full round action, a Dragonman can manifest wings from his back, gaining a fly speed of 60ft with average maneuverability for 1 minute per character level per day. This time need not be consecutive, but must be used in 1 minute increments. Dismissing their wings is a swift action. Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Bard-' Add one spell known from the Bard spell list. This must be one level lower than the highest level spell the Bard can cast. 'Cavalier-' +1/4 level to mount's natural armor bonus. 'Fighter-' +1 damage per level when charging with a weapon from the pole-arm or spear weapon group. 'Paladin-' +1/2 level when determining the bonus damage for smiting evil dragons. 'Samurai-' +1/4 level to the number of Resolve uses per day the Samurai receives. Note: the Samurai can select either the cavalier or samurai favored class bonus. 'Sorcerer-' +1/2 CL for determining the effects of draconic bloodline spells. 'Summoner-' +1/4 level to Eidolon's natural armor bonus.